


Well, That's Embarrassing...

by KatyWrites (KatyObsesses)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Drabble, Fanfiction, Fanfiction Writer AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyObsesses/pseuds/KatyWrites
Summary: Wow, Yuuri was such a self indulgent fanboy when he was 14, Phichit was never going to let him live this down...-OR-That time Yuuri found an embarrassing USB of almost a decade old fanfiction about Viktor Nikiforov.





	Well, That's Embarrassing...

Katsuki Yuuri at age 14 was certainly different to the Katsuki Yuuri of 22.

That was Yuuri’s first thought as he scrolled through the numerous files he had found on an extremely old USB.

File after file of fanfictions he had written when he’d first started skating at an international level. He vaguely remembered how into fanfiction he had been at the time, mostly reading various fanfiction focusing on Viktor Nikiforov, of course. Or fanfiction of his favourite anime.

He remembered when he first started writing ‘fanfiction’ mostly it was meta on what he’d read in magazines, little made up stories that fitted with what Viktor had told the press about his life at the rink, or his parents, or Makkachin. He remembered that he’d had a rather good following at the time, he remembered the feeling of seeing email after email flood his inbox with comments.

He remembered the first time he’d seen his own name in the little drop-down box on Fanfiction.net under the Figure Skating RPF category.

He embarrassingly remembered writing self-indulgent stories after that that had him and Viktor, some years in the future so as not to be too creepy, meeting and falling in love. And here he was staring at the raw files of them. They had titles such as _I left my heart in St. Petersburg_ and _Chasing Victory._

“Oh god.” Yuuri mumbled under his breath. He wondered for a second why he’d even brought this to Detroit.

“What are you looking at?” Phichit asked from behind him, making Yuuri jump and shout slightly.

“Phichit!” Yuuri said, hastily minimising the window and turning to face his friend.

“Oh, was that your porn stash?” Phichit asked cheekily, hand moving towards the track pad on Yuuri’s laptop and quickly opening one of the files.

_ViktorxYuuri fic_

_Chasing Victory_

_Viktor and Yuuri meet at the GPF in 2014, Viktor is 26 and 10 times world champion, Yuuri has finally managed to attend the GPF…._

“Oh my god, is this… Yuuri is this fanfiction of you and Viktor?” Yuuri’s head fell to his desk and he groaned in embarrassment.

Phichit was still reading the document.

“Oh wow. Yuuri this is embarrassing.”

“I was 14, Phichit!” Yuuri said dejectedly.

“Your English is really good though, I certainly didn’t know the word cerulean when I was 14,” Yuuri groaned in embarrassment again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any 'wrong' spelling i'm british and refuse to use the american versions of any words ever, fight me.
> 
> I think I wrote this about a year ago and had been planning to add to it before dissertation and university got in the way. I now cannot remember where I was going with this but this is a cute little drabble that I feel should see the light of day, so here you go.
> 
> (also 394 words, that wasn't planned, but this Harry Potter nerd is laughing)


End file.
